Tal vez
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Era su ultimo día en el lugar. Haría su trabajo, ayudaría al rey y después se iría para siempre.


"Tal vez"

By Duo V.P.V.M.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí tendido sobre el suave colchón de su cama descansaba el ser que había cambiado su vida, quien le había dado tantas alegrías y enojos, por quien se preocupaba todo el tiempo, la misma persona por la que daría su vida sin dudarlo.

Sonrió para sí mismo, podría ser todo lo fiero que quisiera pero cuando dormía era como contemplar a un niño.

Un suspiro escapo de su garganta al recordar que sería la última vez que lo viera de esa forma, a partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían y él no podía permanecer ahí, no mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, tal vez algún día, cuando todo estuviera superado volvería.

\- A levantarse! – grito abriendo las cortinas. La sonrisa adorno su rostro en cuanto los ojos azules se abrieron.

El resto del día se fue entre preparaciones, nervios y demás disparates por parte del rey. Nada le daba más alegría que ser parte de esos momentos. Pero como todo, el final llega y este final venia con el inicio del ocaso.

Las luces naranjas del atardecer se reflejaban en las paredes del gran salón. Todo el mundo estaba ya dispuesto en sus lugares, solo faltaba el rey, para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

En las habitaciones reales el silencio reinaba mientras las ropas eran colocadas.

\- No sé si agradecer tu silencio o preocuparme – soltó Arthur a su sirviente.

\- podría agradecerlo, ya que siempre te estas quejando de que hablo mucho, pero si lo hicieras sabría que no eres tú. – respondió Merlin colocando el chaleco en su lugar.

\- tienes razón. – acordó el rubio mirando se en el espejo - ¿me veo bien?

Los ojos del mago repasaron la gallarda figura frente a él, todo vestido de rojo y dorado, parecía una figura divina. La sangre subió a sus mejillas por un segundo al imaginar un escenario diferente al actual.

\- bastante decente – dijo en burla el sirviente.

\- tomare eso como un si – El rey dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para apreciar su vestimenta, cuando noto algo - ¿no pretendes ir a la ceremonia vestido así, verdad?

Merlin bajo la vista al escuchar la pregunta, ¿Cómo decirle que no iría a la dichosa ceremonia? Seguramente preguntaría la razón y no se la podía dar.

\- me arreglare en unos minutos – susurro el moreno.

\- bien – accedió Arthur mirándose nuevamente en el espejo.

Unos minutos antes de la ceremonia Merlin fue a sus aposentos con la escusa de arreglarse, o como él tenía planeado, a recoger sus cosas para salir de ahí. No hubo contratiempos, Gaius estaba ya en el salón.

Cogió sus pocas pertenencias a prisa, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que la ceremonia concluyera para no escuchar las campanas y exclamaciones de la gente, esas que le recordarían que sus sueños no podían ser.

Con su bolsa al hombro camino por los de ciertos corredores de piedra .Tan ensimismado iba que no escucho los apresurados pasos de alguien que seguramente iba tarde a la ceremonia.

El golpe llego en seco tirándolo contra el frio suelo. Un quejido escapo de sus labios mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-¿Merlin? ¿No deberías estar en la sala del trono? – aquella voz y aquella pregunta lo dejaron sin aliento.

\- ¿Gwain? ¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti? – inquirió el mago intentando salir de aquella encrucijada.

\- me he quedado dormido, pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora y con una bolsa de viaje?

\- yo…me voy – respondió el moreno sin más.

-¿te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono confundido el caballero.

\- A Ealdor, con mi madre. No puedo quedarme aquí y ver como es feliz, como me deja de lado, no puedo. – las lagrimas se asomaron en sus cristalinos ojos y Gwain comprendió, el mismo tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos todos los días.

\- Me encantaría decirte que todo pasara, pero sería una mentira. – susurro abrazando el delgado cuerpo de su amigo. – cuando pueda iré a visitarte.

Un apretón más y ambos se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver, y la misma tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, algún día Gwain pasaría por el mismo dolor y estaba seguro de que seguiría los pasos del sirviente.

Respiro hondo y siguió su camino hacia la sala del trono. Afortunadamente para él, la ceremonia aun no daba comienzo. Aun con el dolor de ver partir a Merlin, tomo su lugar y fijo la vista en su Sire.

Entendía al moreno, el rey era bastante guapo, aunque él prefería a los castaños, pero aun así lo entendía. Noto que el rubio movía su vista nerviosamente entre los presentes y la puerta, como buscando a alguien. Imagino que era a Gwen, aunque no tenía mucho sentido buscar a la muchacha entre la multitud, siendo que entraría por la puerta directo al pasillo central.

Una vez las trompetas sonaron, todos giraron su vista a las puertas, donde la figura de una joven morena, ataviada con un hermoso vestido, se abría paso. Todos menos Gwain, que decidió seguir mirando a su Sire.

Los ojos azules seguían vagando por la multitud, sin importarle que la futura reina caminara hacia el por sobre la alfombra roja. Fue en ese momento cuando lo supo, supo que el corazón del rey no le pertenecía completamente a Gwen, si no a un chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

Con agilidad logro situarse junto al rey sin que nadie lo notara, daba gracias a que la vista de todos descansaba en la mujer que caminaba segura hacia ellos.

\- no está aquí – susurro el caballero

Arthur giro su vista para encontrarse con el castaño. Tardo un segundo en entender de que hablaba el otro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – susurro en respuesta

\- lo encontré cuando venía hacia acá. Se va, se va a Ealdor y no piensa volver – informo Gwain

\- eso no puede ser, no me informo de nada –refuto el rubio

\- tal vez no dijo nada, porque sus razones no serian entendidas – dijo el caballero sabiamente – le doy un consejo Sire, no deje que sus obligaciones le ganen a sus sentimientos.

En ese momento sintió como esa barrera, que había construido para evitar las emociones que despertaba en si el peor sirviente del reino, se rompía. Pieza por pieza.

No fue sorpresa para Gwain cuando el rubio corrió directo a la puerta, dejando a todos callados y una novia completamente confundida. Sonrió alegre mientras tomaba la mano enguantada de Sir Leon entre la suya. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

La cara de Sir Leon se tornó roja. Nunca soltó su mano.

-M&amp;A-

La ciudad cada vez se vislumbraba más lejana, su tristeza más grande y la necesidad de regresar más demoledora. Lo único que evitaba que fuera directito por donde vino, era la certeza de que regresaría para ver a la otra parte de su alma casa y feliz en brazos de alguien más.

No podía regresar, se dijo, era una tortura que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Y aun así le era imposible alejarse rápidamente del castillo, como si una fuerza lo jalara de regreso.

Una vista más, un recuerdo más, un minuto más.

Dio un par de pasos más antes de escuchar los cascos de un caballo.

Eso no estaba bien, no había patrullas hoy, todos los caballeros estaban en la ceremonia y el pueblo entero estaba preparado una celebración.

Temiendo por su vida, Merlin volvió la vista para descubrir la identidad del jinete.

Su corazón salto un latido.

Cuando la historia cuente las aventuras del rey Arthur posiblemente tendrán errores , olvidaran cosas y cambiaran otras, pero lo que sí es seguro es que el concepto del caballo blanco, la gallarda figura del rey, galopando con su capa roja ondeando al viento mientras el sol acariciaba sus cabellos, permanecería como un concepto icónico.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, aquello fuera culpa de Merlin.

Pero por el momento, mientras Arthur cabalgaba hacia su sirviente, cabello desordenado por el viento y el señor fruncido, Merlin intentaba re-agrupar sus latidos que parecían tocar una canción en lugar de bombear vida por su cuerpo. No ayudaba que su magia quisiera cantar al ritmo de los latidos.

-Merlin, detente!- grito Arthur una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente.

-Q…que…tu…no…Se supone que te cases, ¡HOY! Tu boda es hoy, ahora de hecho. – balbuceo el moreno.

-Y se supone que mi sirviente me trate con respeto, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar – contratacó el rey bajando de su montura.

\- ¡Gwen! …oh dios… ¿Qué paso con Gwen? – Merlin comenzaba a hiperventilar, algo que hacia cómicamente, si le preguntaban a Arthur.

-Gwen está en el castillo, con Lance, mas como en los brazos de Lance. – Argumento el rubio, nada molesto con la idea de su prometida en brazos de otro. – y el por qué no estoy en una boda…bueno, uno no se puede casar su la otra parte está huyendo por el bosque.

-Pero, pero tu…- Merlin no pudo decir más pues gruesos lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Hay Merlin, eres una nena - susurro el rubio abrazando contra su pecho al otro.

-Idiota- fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece si regresamos y terminamos con la ceremonia? –pregunto sonriente el rey.

-Tal vez sea mejor ir más despacio y dejar que el reino se acostumbre a la idea de que su rey gusta de su, muy masculino, sirviente, antes de pasar a la parte del matrimonio.

-Tal vez, pero solo tal vez.


End file.
